


Notebook

by GrangerBlackPotter



Series: Prompts from Amino [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Magical Realism, Strangers lurking, Yuri Plisetsky is a good kid, yoi amino prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Prompt: Magical Realism :The protagonist is a storyteller, who tends to stretch a bit to the far left of the truth. However, upon purchasing a rather peculiar notebook, the protagonist soon finds that the stories they write down come true.





	Notebook

 

  
“Buy this! Buy this!”

He yelled at the top of his lungs.

“This will make your skin brighter! And this one! This one will make your skin fairer!” he smiled as he tried to sell all of the soaps he and his grandfather had made.

They weren’t true, of course, those were the same soaps, only different in color, but he tells everyone whatever just so they’d buy it - if it brings food to the table.

They hadn’t been in this town for long, but he could already find himself settling here soon.

He and his grandfather left Moscow after his mother died just a bit over three months ago. He was supposed to be taken in by his biological father, but his grandfather opposed it, declaring that he’d rather die than let a stranger take his grandson away - and to be honest, that’s exactly how he felt as well.

So he stayed with his grandfather.

Hey were making ends meet - and this is only one of those times when he got a little extra on his sales so he decided to make a detour to local chicken shop, they’ll have fried chicken for dinner.

After buying the chicken, he decided to take the shortcut to evade the throng of people, each hurrying home on their own, which then led him in a small pop up shop of… everything, it seemed.

“I have just what you need!” he heard the seller said as soon as he saw him.

“Oh I’m not buying!” he argued, which was only answered by, “You have four silvers on your pocket! That’s enough!” before getting whisked away by the man.

“You’re such a good boy, you’ll be needing this!” he heard the man say as he pushed a notebook in his hands and shooed him out of the shop.

“Write down anything you want and it will happen” was what he heard the man say, waving him off.

“That was so weird” he told himself as he shook his head and reached for his pocket.

It seemed that he forgot to pay for the notebook - one that he didn’t even ask to have but, a sell is a sell, so he went back to give the money, or the notebook - but was startled to see that the pop up store has been closed already.

“Has it really been less than five minutes?” he asked himself as he continued his walk back home.

And for a long while, he forgot about it - stored it under his bed and forgot about it, until, his grandfather was hospitalized.

He was crying as he entered his room and threw himself on the bed, making it move. When he noticed the notebook, he didn’t recognize it immediately, but he took it anyway and re-wrote the prescription for his grandfather and added, “where will I get these” right at the end.

He wasn’t expecting an answer.

He wasn’t, but he got one anyway, in the form of black ink forming the words, “Check your drawer”

And he did.

And there it was.

All his grandfather’s medicine - even the most expensive and the most difficult to find ones.

He was too stunned that he bolted out of the chair and out of his room in record time, only returning after a few hours has passed and he’s sure that he’s very much awake.

When he returned, the medicine was still there, which made him a bit greedy.

But not so much.

He wrote that he wanted food until his grandfather comes back.

He got a pot that never runs out of food, whatever he craves the most, the pots provide.

He wrote that he wanted money for his grandfather’s bills - the following morning, he got a call, stating that one of his grandfather’s old friend paid for everything.

He wrote that he wants to see his mother again…

That one received an answer of “No” followed by an, “I’m sorry”

That’s how he learned about limits.

“Are you a fairy?” he wrote one day, a few days after his grandfather was discharged and cooking just downstairs.

It took a few minutes but he saw the black ink once again forming the words, “I’m not”

“Are you a monster?” he wrote, which again, was answered by an, “I’m not”

“Can you show yourself to me?” he wrote, curiosity getting the better of him as he waited for an answer until sometime has passed and no reply was sent.

It took him until after dinner to realize that the fairy, or whatever it was, probably got offended by his questions. However, before he was able to reach for the notebook to write an apology, a light came from his bedroom door which made him close his eyes a bit, not seeing the slow formation of a man, from the light.

“I’m sorry I took so long to get here” he heard a sweet voice come from the doorway, which made him slowly open his eyes.

On the doorway, there was a man.

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)
> 
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)
> 
> [FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)
> 
> Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
